how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Glen McKenna
Glen McKenna is a fictional single malt scotch whisky. In 2008 & 2009, a bottle of 50-year-old Glen McKenna costs $2,500. Ted described it as "smokey, with a hint of aged cedar". Despite its value, none of the gang could tell it apart from $10 scotch. In 2011, in Barney's fantasy, Barney and Jerome Whittaker both consider Glen McKenna to be a "nice order", and prefer to drink it neat (no water, no ice). In 2013, a bottle of 30-year-old costs $600. On April 26th, Robin and Lily break Ted, Barney and Marshall's bottle during a sword fight, and replaced it with a forgery made of cheap booze, chocolate syrup, ketchup, and hand sanitizer. At Barney and Robin's wedding, Ted could not tell it was fake when he had his first glass. Lily then steals a replacement bottle from the Farhampton Liquor Store's storage room with bad security. As Ted heads out to speak to Barney, he tells Ted he saw both him and Robin at 'the carousel', Ted accidentally drops the bottle, breaking it. ( ) In , Barney and James head out to the same patio as . Barney drops another bottle of Glen McKenna when he sees Loretta Stinson and Sam Gibbs making out. In , to prove that he would go to prison for Barney, Ted steals another 30-year-old bottle from the same liquor store Lily stole the last one from. Just as the gang were about to share a drink Darren bumps into Ted making him drop and break yet another bottle of Glen McKenna, this causes Ted to punch him in the face. When The Mother discovers that Ted punched Darren she buys him a double of the Farhampton Inn's finest scotch as a "thank you" for punching Darren, who had taken over her band. This is the first drink that she orders for her future husband. The scotch is later revealed to be Glen McKenna 35-year which surprises the gang as the inn stocked it all along. In , after earlier discovering that the Farhampton Inn stocked it the gang enjoy several rounds of Glen McKenna 35-year-old. As Ted and Barney are about leave the bar Linus gives them their bill telling them that the last few rounds "weren't cheap". Ted decides to tell Linus to charge the bill to "the bride's room" after earlier discovering that Robin, through her family, is massively wealthy as revealed by Barney whilst he was "truth-serum" drunk. Robin, Katie, and Lily are seen drinking 30-year Glen McKenna while watching The Wedding Bride Too. It is finally seen in as they sit at MacLaren's Pub for the last time, a bottle of 35 year Glen Mckenna is shared between the gang (except for Robin). Appearances # # # # # # # # #''Vesuvius'' # Background *In real life, there is a McKenna whiskey, but it is Kentucky Straight Bourbon, produced in Lawrenceburg, Kentucky. ** Henry McKenna Sour Mash Straight Bourbon Whiskey — US bottlings ** McK: McKenna Kentucky Straight Bourbon Whiskey — McKennaBourbon.co.nz Category:Recurring Elements